


Art of Shibari

by kjuzera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Kuroo took a deep breath, it was not what he was looking for. At the same time, he had to admit, it was definitely not pornography. It was sexy, totally nude, but it was…. elegant? Those images were classy, unique, exclusive. He opened the folder again discreetly as if it were a sin to look at those pictures again. The redhead looked like a work of art. Looking at him felt the same as looking at a beautiful sculpture in a museum, that feeling you have really wanting to touch it but knowing you mustn't. But unlike the sculptures, he was alive, seemed to emanate heat, and was exciting.- Tell me more about this job then.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Art

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A arte do Shibari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745389) by [kjuzera PT-BR (kjuzera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera%20PT-BR). 



> Hello everyone :) I was really in doubt about the raiting for this story as Mature or Explicit. There will be no explicit sex here but everything else they do and feel are pretty explicit so be warned! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice that the word "Sensei" almost everyone knows that means "teacher", but few know that it is also used for artists (painters, draftsmen, sculptors, even mangakas as in “Furudate-sensei” for example) and also for doctors. Here I use "sensei" to adress Kenma, cause he is an artist.

“Go to Los Angeles, there are many opportunities for actors there!” they said. “It will be easy for a handsome guy like you to start your career over there!” they said. A lot of people had said that but the last job that Kuroo had done was a commercial for a cheap sushi fast food chain. And that job was more than two weeks old. 

In almost a year in LA he had made several figurants roles, a villain's henchman in a series (he had a line: “Roger that, boss!”), and, his most celebrated “role” so far, a participation in a reality show of amateur chefs, in which he was eliminated in the second program. 

Not that he was a bad actor, but his profile ended up limiting him to roles designed for Asians. And because he was tall and strong, he ended up somewhat escaping the expected stereotype. Frustrated and practically broke, Kuroo decided to expand his contacts and register with some modeling and photography agencies. 

\- Ah, Mr. Morisuke, it is an honor to speak with you.

The agency employee answered the phone in the middle of a conversation with Kuroo, without ceremony.

_\- You know I could call any LA agency right now, don't you ?!_

The person on the other end of the line spoke so loudly that Kuroo could understand perfectly what he was saying. And he looked very impatient. 

\- I understand perfectly, Mr. Morisuke. We are doing our best and….

Kuroo watched the employee excuse her with a gesture and leave the room, closing the door behind her. It was his turn to sigh impatiently. He looked at his watch and mentally calculated how much time he was wasting and how many more agencies he could pass that day.

About ten minutes later the door opened and the employee returned with a very tall man with platinum hair. 

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Kuroo, I'm Lev Haiba, owner of this agency. - He said extending his hand to greet. - Shimizu informed me that you came to register for our _casting_ , and I thank you for your interest in being part of our team. I'm afraid we already have a job for you.

Kuroo greeted him and didn't understand anything else. He had barely filled out his name in the register! How come they already had a job?!

\- Sorry, Mr. Haiba, but I don't understand. You were already looking for someone with my profile, is that it?

\- We have a very special client who frequently searches for models of Japanese origin. He is very demanding about ethnicity, because… - Lev looked embarrassed. - Well, Shimizu will give you all the details. I just ask you to do your best in this job because this is the biggest client of our agency, will you?

\- Of course ... Yes, always. - Kuroo didn't know exactly how to respond.

Lev thanked him and left the room, still looking embarrassed. Kuroo looked back at the employee, Shimizu, who kept her expression totally neutral.

\- For this job we have a number of specifications, Mr. Kuroo. - Shimizu started bluntly. - Are you familiar with the term “Shibari”?

Oh, fuck. _Yes_. Kuroo knew what Shibari was. He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

\- I knew there was something wrong here ... I'm sorry, Miss Shimizu, but I don't do porn. - he was just about to leave.

\- This is not pornography. - Shimizu said adjusting the glasses with a thin rim on her face. - Our client is an artist and photographer, internationally renowned for his work with Shibari. 

Shimizu, in a simple and silent movement, took a small folder without identification and handed it to Kuroo. Curious, he accepted and opened it.

On the first page the photograph was a view of the back of a guy with orange hair and very white skin. He had his arms tied behind his back, his wrists crossed almost reaching his shoulder blades. The head felt heavy, dropped forward, revealing the long line that led to the neck. The elaborate pattern of the mooring did not seem to allow any movement of his arms. 

The second photo, the angle was from above, the same red-haired was lying on his side, his feet and ankles tied in his hands. The elbows and knees are also tied, all in a perfectly organized lashing pattern. There were no loose ends or anything left. 

In the third, he had his whole body covered in a pattern of knots that formed diamonds, his right leg attached to his right hand, left leg attached to his left hand. The whole body was suspended in the air by a single knot that united several ends. The play of lights made it look both dark and delicate. 

Kuroo felt a growing discomfort inside his pants, which forced him to immediately close the album. He looked up and Shimizu was staring at him.

\- This very work has won several awards and is currently on display in Berlin. - Shimizu said simply, as if talking about the weather. 

Kuroo took a deep breath. It was not what he was looking for. At the same time, he had to admit, it was definitely not pornography. It was sexy, totally nude, but it was…. elegant? Those images were classy, unique, exclusive. He opened the folder again discreetly as if it were a sin to look at those pictures again.

The redhead looked like a work of art. Looking at him felt the same as looking at a beautiful sculpture in a museum, that feeling you have really wanting to touch it but knowing you mustn't. But unlike the sculptures, he was alive, seemed to emanate heat, and was _exciting_.

\- Tell me more about this job then. 

Shimizu continued with some usual questions and filling out the registration form. Then she adjusted her glasses and positioned herself better on the chair. If her expression wasn't so neutral, Kuroo might even say that she was slightly embarrassed.

\- For this work, as you may already imagine, it is necessary to authorize the capture of images in full nude. All photographs are property of the artist and you assign all image rights to him. Your fee is counted per hour. - Shimizu fetched a calculator and typed a stupidly high value when compared to any other payment that Kuroo had ever received. - Photo sessions can last from two to five hours. The duration time is defined by the artist. 

Shimizu paused in the speech as if waiting for Kuroo to demonstrate that he was following.

\- I can get paid up to five times this amount then?

\- Yes. - Shimizu readily agreed. - In addition to this amount, Mr. Morisuke makes sure to pay you any fee or penalty for terminating contracts up to one month after the session.

\- As well? Why? - Kuroo didn't understand. At that moment, Shimizu was definitely annoyed, looking away.

\- After a Shibari session, the string marks can remain for a long time, making it impossible for the model to do other jobs. That is why he asks that, in the case of being selected, of course, you terminate any contract that has to be executed. He bears all the costs and covers it’s fees.

Kuroo swallowed. _How rich was this artist?_ The amount he would receive for an hour alone would be enough to keep him for a couple of months.

\- OK, fortunately or unfortunately I don't have any work agreed, so there will be no problems. 

\- Perfect. - Shimizu said simply. - I'll call Mr. Morisuke and set up your interview. He will give you details about the session itself and will schedule it with you if approved. Good luck.

* * *

Kuroo was nervous. He was hardly nervous in interviews, selective, castings or anything he needed to do. Had no problems with audiences or cameras. Even so, the prospect of being tied up naked and hanging from the ceiling by a rotten rich artist gave him the creeps. Chills that, if he stopped to think, were strangely good. 

The image of the red-haired boy completely immobilized often came to mind. Unlike him, the redhead was slight, he shouldn't have been too tall, he looked flexible. Kuroo was tall, wide and strong. It did not have flexibility as its greatest quality. Would that be a negative thing? Did they seek flexible people? _And how excited was the redhead?_

Kuroo shook his head to chase away thoughts that were going somewhere he didn't want them to go. He was already arriving at the place indicated that he would meet Mr. Morisuke, the artist's agent, who, for some reason, nobody knew exactly who he was. 

In an internet search he found only a great name for the artistic Shibari, who, as Shimizu had said, was currently having an exhibition in Berlin. The artist used the pseudonym _Kenma_ and there was simply no more information about him. Not even their gender, nationality or age was known. 

Yaku Morisuke was the agent, who always appeared in interviews and spoke on behalf of the artist. And it was with him that Kuroo would meet in the next few moments, in a commercial room on the top floor of a very beautiful building. 

Kuroo knocked on the door of the indicated room and it was quickly opened by Mr. Morisuke himself. The man was rather short, wearing a shirt and blazer, elegant but without exaggeration. Kuroo followed more or less the same proposal, but always in black, always. Black pants, shoes, shirt and blazer. Black suited him well and sobriety was never too much for an actor. 

Yaku greeted him and asked him to come in and sit down. Kuroo looked around the not-too-large room that had a table in the back with a computer and office stuff, plus two sofas forming an L and a coffee table. Next to it was a door that Kuroo presumed to take to a toilet, and at the back another door with no identification. 

The decor was modern and sober. Black and metallic tones, lead-colored tiled floors. The outer wall was all glass and provided an incredible view of the city. On the wall opposite the window, a large photograph with a delicate metallic color frame. 

Kuroo was unable to hide the discomfort he had when faced with the photograph. It was the image of an asian woman, with very white skin. She was completely immobilized by black ropes. Her wrists clung to her back and ankles. Another rope was pulling on her neck, forcing her to arch her back even more. 

The most frightening was the angle of the photo, from below. The woman was certainly lying on a piece of glass and the photo was taken from under her. Her breasts were full and several curves of her body were accentuated with the ties, while all the skin was pressed against the transparent surface. The angle, the mooring, and the weight on the glass gave a feeling of imprisonment, of suffocation. Looked like she was trapped inside of the frame.

A rope also gagged her and her face pressed against the glass carried an expression of complete surrender and submission. There was simply nothing left for that person, she was completely devoid of any freedom or independence. Her eyes were half closed, pupils and nostrils dilated, beads of sweat trickled down his temples. Her straight black hair was completely disheveled, and many strands stuck to her forehead, many over her eyes. 

Kuroo swallowed when he recognized Shimizu in the photograph.

Her body, tied and pressed against the glass surface, contrasted with the sobriety of the place. The whole room now seemed to start from the photo, and exist according to it. The sofas were positioned so that you could see the photo, as well as you could see it from the office table. Upon entering, it was the first thing the visitor would see. It was uncomfortable. Kuroo wanted to free her, or maybe, to get rid of the photo. He just couldn't take his eyes off her, and she seemed to be looking at him intently, pleading. 

\- It really is a mesmerizing work. 

It took Kuroo a few seconds to compose himself. Yaku was sitting on one of the sofas waiting for him to do the same.

\- I'm sorry, Mr. Morisuke, I ... I got distracted. - Kuroo explained finally sitting on the couch avoiding to look at the picture.

\- Don't worry, I would be surprised if it didn't distract you. - Yaku said sympathetically. - The agency gave me all your bureaucratic information. Our interview today is to talk about some other aspects. _You're Japanese, right Kuroo-san? How long have you been in the USA?_

Kuroo smiled happily when Yaku abandoned the English language and started to speak Japanese. 

\- Yes, just under a year ago. I came to try an acting career. - Kuroo answered in his mother tongue and so they continued talking. They talked a little about random subjects like previous work, study and even hobbies. 

\- Well, Kuroo-san, - Yaku restarted - I believe that from Kenma-sensei's side there will be no objection to your recruitment. I have a list of some important points that I need you to keep in mind and agree with, and I have all the instructions that you must follow on the day of the session. If you don't feel able to do any of these points, please say so, ok?

Kuroo did not know if he was happy that he was apparently approved for the job, or if he worried about that list. 

\- First, Kenma-sensei always chooses Japanese models or Japanese ancestry because it is the origin of the art. It is a way for him to value and never lose tradition, despite constant innovation. - Yaku pointed casually to the painting on the wall of the room, referring to the insertion of the glass in the work that was certainly his creation. 

\- Even so, when addressing Kenma-sensei, always speak in English, unless otherwise requested. It's ok? 

\- Yes, OK. - _So far so good_ ,thought Kuroo.

\- As you know, Kenma's identity is restricted. Thus, during the entire preparation of the session you will be blindfolded. The fold is withdrawn only after production, at the time of the photographs. 

Kuroo did not understand exactly what was the purpose of blinding someone and then taking it out. If they did, he would see the artist's face and the fold would lose its function, wouldn't it?

\- It's all right, I guess. - he agreed. 

\- From the beginning to the end of the session, you will not be able to move or do anything that you are not asked to do. Kenma-sensei will have full authority to ask you how to position yourself and also to touch and position you as he sees fit. 

He felt that they were entering the most delicate points of the conversation. It really wasn't his first option to be totally at someone else's mercy, but in the end, it was just a job, wasn't it?

\- After the session starts, it ends only when Kenma-sensei decides it is over. It is not possible to give up in the middle, use safety words or any other type of mechanism are not used. You will be in constant contact with Kenma and will be able to signal any kind of pain or discomfort without problems. The straps in the mouth and throat are usually the last to be carried out aiming at the greatest comfort.

"Usually the last ones" was an expression that made Kuroo worried. The lack of a word of safety or some kind of withdrawal seemed a little extreme, too. 

\- Sorry, Morisuke-san, but ... Suppose then that we are in the middle of the session and something is really hurting me. In that case I must speak and ask him to stop, is that it?

\- Yes, exactly. Kenma will correct whatever is bothering you and keep with the session.

\- Understand. I am a little apprehensive, but I believe that I will have no problems.

\- Okay, I have just one more point that we need to make clear. - Yaku said correcting his posture a little and getting more serious. - It is very common for models, at some point in the session, or even at various times, to experience orgasms. Although Kenma-sensei's Shibari practice is totally artistic, all models to date, male and female, have experienced orgasms during the session. I emphasize that during no time the artist will purposely try to provoke this, it is simply something that happens. - and after a dramatic pause, he added - It always happens. 

Kuroo felt the nervousness that had practically disappeared, to return to the surface. 

\- Are you telling me that ... people ... get off by just being tied up? - Kuroo asked in a lower voice, visibly embarrassed.

Yaku simply smirked and replied:

\- Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll post once a week so please subscribe to keep up :) I would really love to read your comments!


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The session begins and Kuroo couldn't be more nervous.

If to meet Yaku, Kuroo had been a little nervous, now that the session had indeed arrived, he was very nervous. He had carefully read the list of pre-session recommendations a million times: no jewelry, props, piercings anywhere on the body, no use of makeup, perfume, deodorant, creams and even hair products. This point left Kuroo very upset, his cowlick was very flat without his styling ointment.

Fasting was recommended for 6 hours pre-session to avoid any discomfort, and to empty his bladder moments before the start. Short nails, no nail polish. Hair as natural as possible, face shaved. Dress code, indifferent. He would take everything away, wouldn't he? 

In the case of any symptoms of illness, such as sneezing, coughing, sore throat and even muscle pain, the session would be suspended. Kuroo took a deep breath as if testing that his nose was not blocked when he read that point once again.

It was also prohibited to be under the influence of any psychoactive medicine, muscle relaxants or painkillers. Any type of drug, cigarette or alcohol consumption in the last 24 hours was also banned. Kuroo was sure that he was 100% within the recommendations and that everything would be fine. The problem was what "fine" meant. He no longer knew what to expect and his searches on the internet only confused him even more. 

He arrived at the same office he met Yaku a few minutes before the scheduled time and was kindly received the door. Shimizu's photograph welcomed him in the same intense way. At first he didn't want to look, but his eyes couldn't look away. This time he simply did not want to look elsewhere, mesmerised. Soon he would be the one there, totally helpless, who knows how. 

\- If all the preparations are ready to start, Kuroo-san, leave your belongings here in the room and you can accompany me. 

Yaku indicated the door at the back of the room that led to another room, bigger than the room they were in. Some points quickly caught Kuroo's attention. First, upon entering, there was one of those traditional Japanese spaces for leaving shoes, a mini step below the floor level. Yaku and Kuroo left their shoes there and followed only in socks.

The second thing that caught Kuroo's attention was the silence. The room was certainly soundproofed. He had already been to recording studios multiple times and knew the feeling of silence well. It was funny how the sound of the voice itself didn't bounce back in his ears, there was not a minimum of echo or outside interference. The sound of silence, that constant “hum” was easily heard, and Kuroo's own breathing seemed to have a disturbing volume.

Entering the room, he also noticed another resemblance to other studios he had already been to. All the walls were endless backgrounds, that is, there was no “corner” at the meeting of the floor and the wall, but a curvature. He knew this type of wall was widely used in photo studios to create the illusion that there was no background. 

Last but not least, the strings. Meters and more meters of ropes were on large spools, together in one corner of the room. There were strings of different materials and multiple colors. Some separate short pieces, others long and well rolled. Some ropes hung from the ceiling (which was quite high) attached to pulleys and hooks. 

The only furniture in the room was lighting equipment typical of a photographic studio and a small dresser with some drawers. The light in the room was low, the temperature pleasant, perhaps a few degrees warmer than the reception. There were no windows or any other access. An in the center, far from the equipment, there was a spotlight a little brighter than the rest of the room. 

\- Please remove all your clothes, leave it on that dresser and sit in your knees under the light. - Yaku said indicating the furniture and turning his back to give Kuroo some privacy. 

After taking a deep breath, Kuroo started to undress. There was no turning back now. It would go till the end and whatever happened, it would give him enough money to be secured for many months. In the worst scenario, he would have a lot of money and a really good story to tell his friends at the bar. He did as he was asked and went down to the spotlight and sat on his knees. 

The floor was strangely comfortable. Not that he was soft, but he wasn't completely rigid either. It appeared to be of some rubberized material. It was also slightly warm to the touch, quite pleasant. 

A few moments after sitting down, Kuroo watched Yaku approach with a blindfold. In silence and with calculated movements, he positioned himself at Kuroo's back and covered his eyes with the thick, dark fabric. He skillfully tied the two-knotted fabric behind his head, and his vision was totally blocked. No trace of light passed.

Kuroo could hear Yaku walking around and coming in front of him, probably checking that if the fold was well placed. 

\- If you agree, Kuroo-san, I will leave and Kenma will start the session. This is the last moment you have if you want to give up. 

\- It's all right. - Kuroo said, not so sure in his voice.

\- Is the fold comfortable? Is it too tight?

\- No, it's okay. - Kuroo answered again automatically.

\- Perfect. I am leaving and Kenma should arrive a few minutes after I leave. Just wait as you are.

\- Okay.

And so Kuroo followed the soft sound of Yaku's walk until he heard him putting on his shoes, opening the door and then closing it. 

  
  


The silence and the darkness made him shiver. 

  
  


As much as his ears searched for any indication of approach, they did not capture anything. The sound of silence was deafening. Kuroo started to focus his senses on himself. He could feel his heartbeat and breathing slightly accelerated. The muscles in your thighs were extended due to the sitting position, his feet slowly going numb due to lack of circulation, arms relaxed on his legs, his spine supporting a straight posture. 

He let his mind wander trying to remember the position of objects in the room, measuring distances in his memory. He was distressed to realize that he no longer remembered exactly the details he had noticed when he entered. He pushed those thoughts away and decided to focus on the present. He would hold on until the end.

Did his lips feel dry, maybe he was itchy somewhere? Had his friend Bokuto replied to the last message he sent? Later he should order some pizza. He would certainly need to wash some clothes, the machine must already be full. 

The door opened suddenly. 

Kuroo felt his heart jump in his chest and his heartbeat quicken. The door closed and he heard some sounds that he assumed were from the shoes. Then silence again. Kuroo moved his head slightly to the sides in an attempt to hear better or to try to identify where the incoming person would be, but he did not hear any sound.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou. - the voice came right in front of Kuroo, closer than he expected. Maybe if he stretched his arm forward he could…. - I'm Kenma, and you shouldn't move without my guidance.

Kuroo quickly returned his arm to the position he was in, already feeling guilty. Kenma's voice was low and calm. It was definitely a male. He didn't seem angry or threatening, just assertive. 

\- Excuse me. - Kuroo replied uncertainly.

Kuroo felt Kenma's approach and then him touching the blindfold in his eyes, checking if it was appropriate.

\- There is no need to apologize. - Kenma said simply, while walking around Kuroo. His walk was very silent and Kuroo had a hard time determining where he was or how far he had walked, but he could feel he was close.

\- Are you a model, Kuroo? - Kenma's voice came from the back of the room, this time more distant than Kuroo estimated. He also heard some other sounds that he was unable to identify precisely. 

\- Nop… Actually, I'm an actor. - he replied awkwardly. That question was probably just to distract him. He should have read his file, shouldn't he? Was his tension so apparent?

Kenma agreed with a murmur, the sound coming closer this time. A few moments later Kuroo could be sure that the artist was sitting on the floor, right behind his back. 

\- I'll touch you, don't be alarmed. - Kenma warned casually, just before touching Kuroo's wrists. His hands did not seamed large and his skin was cold. Or was he the one who was hot? Kenma gently pulled Kuroo's arms back. His touch light and calculated. 

The brunette gave in to the movement and allowed the new positioning of the arms. He felt the first contact of his skin with the rope around his wrists, circling them in an “8” shape. Eventually he also felt Kenma's fingertips touching him, properly positioning the rope in the right place. He would be lying if he said he was okay.

\- Is this the first time you let yourself be tied up? - Kenma asked without stopping the mooring he was doing. 

\- Yes, I ... I had never considered that possibility, to be honest.

Kuroo felt the strings on his wrists, in a short movement, tense. He couldn't help being surprised by the sudden movement. Immediately his wrists were joined side by side, resting on his lower back. 

He tried to resist, moving his arms a little, testing the tie. The multiple turns between the two wrists did not even allow him to rotate them on the axis, much less to separate them. Even without noticing his shoulders were tense and his hands closed into clenched fists.

\- Ideally, you should relax. - Kenma said touching Kuroo's shoulders lightly.

\- It may not seem like it, but I'm trying. - Kuroo said moving his shoulders a little before relaxing them. He also took the opportunity to take a deep breath. There was no reason to be nervous, it was just another job like any other, right? 

Kuroo felt the rope again go through his arms, now a little higher, but still below his elbow. Unlike the “8” shape of the wrists, he now knotted one arm and then went to the other. Just by the touch, Kuroo couldn't imagine what kind of pattern was being worked out. The mooring didn't hurt him, but it was very firm. Each knot was closed with firmness and purpose. 

He felt the ropes go up and the moorings reaching his elbows. With a few more fast knots, he was no longer able to bend them. His shoulders felt even tighter, and the movements he was able to perform were even more limited. His nervousness was not going away and the immobilization did not help. 

He heard Kenma get up and for a few moments he thought he would walk away. On the contrary, standing up, he came over and put his small hands on his shoulders. His skin was no longer cold and the touch was delicate. He could feel it when he bowed and spoke very close to his ear.

\- You're doing great, don't worry. 

Kenma's voice seemed to enter his ear and go down his tied arms until he reached his fingertips. Kuroo had to hide the shudder he felt with a deep and nervous inspiration. Then Kenma's hands left his shoulders tracing the path through his arms with his fingertips. 

Kuroo did not dare to expire until the movement was over. As he ran his fingers through it, even slightly, Kuroo could feel it clearly. Feeling how sensitive his skin was between the ropes and shivered easily. 

The touch over the strings was also very intriguing. First he thought that the ties would be somewhat desensitizing because they hinder circulation and prevent direct contact with the skin, but I was wrong. It was as if the constant and rigid contact of the material made him even more sensitive. 

Kenma walked away and Kuroo found himself missing the touch. His breathing had become somewhat rapid and perhaps he was beginning to understand how the section would go. He just needed to hold on for a few hours and it would be over soon. 

\- I'll need you to get up on your knees. 

Until then Kuroo was sitting on his own feet and the change in position was very welcome. He slowly lifted his torso so as not to lose his balance, getting on his knees. He felt somewhat more exposed than before, now with his penis loose in front of his body. He didn't know where Kenma was and, had he not been with his arms tightly tied behind his back, he would certainly have covered himself. 

The touch came next, directly on Kuroo's ankles. Kenma's nimble hands passed the ropes doing the same “8” shape he did to his wrists. He contracted the gluteal muscles in a clear sign of nervousness.

\- We're almost done, try to relax.

Kuroo immediately started to imagine the next steps. Would he immobilize his knees the same way he did his elbows? He remembered the images of the red-haired boy, the woman against the glass, the strangers he saw on Google…. Was he at that point already? He was not entirely comfortable, but he was certainly not helpless. He tried to concentrate to reduce the frequency of breathing, but could not.

\- You can sit down again and then I'll help you lie down.

\- Okay.

Kuroo sat down on his feet and soon felt Kenma grab him by the shoulders helping him to lie on his right side. It was uncomfortable because all his weight ended up on his right shoulder, which was no longer in the most natural position with his arm tied behind his back. He dropped the weight of his head, resting his forehead on the floor.

Soon Kenma's hands moved away and he was… disoriented. For some reason, being lying like that, now with his forehead on the floor, made him less aware of his surroundings. He didn't know how to say which direction Kenma had gone. He lost control over his breath and contracted his shoulders. He couldn't get carried away by that, he needed to resist. Instinctively he pulled his knees higher, close to his chest, closing himself.

\- Ah-ah - Kuroo heard Kenma's voice scold him. - What i said about moving without my guidance?

Kuroo was paralyzed. He hadn't even considered it before moving. Should he return to the position he was in, or would that be moving again? Why did Kenma's scolding voice sound so… So….?

One of Kenma's hands touched his knees and slowly pushed them down, undoing the improper movement. Kuroo had to actively think about relaxing his legs to allow them to move. He then realized that the spot Kenma had touched on his knees was registered on his skin.

He could still feel the exact location, even after he was not being touched anymore. It was as if his skin remembered where Kenma's hand had been moments before. A slight tingle, keeping him aware of the touch for longer than it really should.

Then he felt Kenma bend over his torso and do something with his arms tied behind his back. The artist was very close, the closest he had ever been. Kuroo felt a long rope touch him and pass through his arms. When he pulled it, he could tell that it was the same rope that tied his ankles.

With a little more firmness, Kenma pulled the rope that slid inside the ties of the arms, causing his ankles to go up towards his back, bending his knees. Kuroo's legs raised towards his arms by the tension and strength of the rope.

The movement was slow and controlled. He could feel Kenma's body heat as his own body began to sweat. When his legs were finally fully bent, Kenma continued to pull.

Kuroo felt his back arch and the muscles in his legs tighten. The rope was now very tightly bound between wrists and ankles. With his back arched and his abdomen projected forward, Kuroo leaned against Kenma who seemed to be kneeling in front of him. The actor took a deep breath trying to control himself. He wanted to resist, to stop the ties from bending him, but he knew he shouldn't. Wasn't it pain he felt, was it discomfort? Anxiety? Expectation for what would come?

\- We're almost done.

At that moment Kuroo understood that what he felt was nothing more, nothing less than excitement. He could feel his erection starting to pulse, getting hard.

Kenma leaned over Kuroo again, putting a rope around his neck and speaking very close to his ear.

\- Trust me.

Expectation made the brunette's heart race faster than before. What was he going to do with the rope around his neck? He got scared. Kenma adjusted something else on the strings and Kuroo didn't understand what he was doing. He was restless and trying to resist the strength of the strings and the excitement itself. He was no longer able to follow the artist's movements because everything that happened in his body was already too much information.

He felt Kenma's small hand touching his chin, forcing upwards and exposing his neck. Kuroo swallowed when his hand went down his neck, touching lightly until he reached the rope passed earlier. The touch disappeared but the rope started to rise until it passed over his chin and fitted in his mouth.

\- Ah ...! - Kuroo exclaimed surprised, in an almost silent groan. The sound of his own voice seemed strange and inappropriate

\- Kuroo, this is it, we are almost there.

Kenma spoke again very close to his ear in a low voice. He felt touches in his hair but Kuroo did not know if Kenma was really touching it or he was yearning so bad for contact that he threw his head in the direction of his hands.

\- I just need you to relax, come on...

Kenma's voice was drawn and warm near Kuroo's ear, like a whisper. The rope in his mouth tasted plastic and started to strain his lips and cheeks as Kenma gradually tended it.

\- That's right, Kuroo, slowly...

His head was being pulled back, his neck more and more stretched and his mouth more and more open and forced. When he felt that he had reached the limit of his elasticity, Kenma stopped pulling and finished the lashing on his back quickly.

The blindfold was abruptly removed, causing Kuroo to have so much information to process at the same time.

It took a few seconds to realize that all the moorings were now interconnected. Each time he tried to move his feet, the rope forced his arms that forced his neck. When he tried to relieve the pressure in his mouth, the rope pulled his arms and legs further back.

All the ropes seemed stronger, more alive. He was no longer simply tied up. There was an active and constant force, coming from all directions preventing him from moving and, at the same time, preventing him from standing still.

If he tried to rest his head on the floor, the rope in his mouth would become crooked, causing unnecessary discomfort. So he was forced to keep his neck straight with his head in the air, so pulled back that he found it difficult to swallow and breathe. His excitement had fully turned into fear.

The pain in his arms, legs and neck was completely projected onto his back, making him aware of how his front was completely exposed. Neck, chest, abdomen, pelvis and thighs were completely free. No rope tied them, but it was impossible to move them. The feeling of helplessness and hopelessness overcame him and he was unable to suppress the moans that came out every time he expired.

Kuroo's eyes had barely begun to adapt to the dim light of the studio when a spotlight came on. The light was yellowish, directed and warm. It came right in front of his face, forcing him to shut his eyes.

A new sound started to fill the space. The camera clicks were very easy to recognize. Kuroo tried to open his eyes, look for Kenma, try to see him, bring him close, touch him, anything ... he was despairing.

Even though he was able to open his eyes, all Kuroo was able to see was the strong light, some equipment, floor, ceiling, or were it the walls? He tried to move, to change his position, to resist in some way, but all he managed to do was groan and tense the rope that pulled at his mouth even more. He could no longer breathe deeply, it seemed that the air escaped his lungs.

\- Stop resisting, Kuroo. - Kenma was not far away - You are perfect like that, but you need to surrender.

"Surrender?" Kuroo didn't understand and couldn't even say anything with the rope in his mouth. He needed to be rescued, that was it. He tried to stop moving but he couldn't, he always had a rope pulling him, and when he gave in to it, another was pulling him on the opposite side.

Saliva was already running down the sides of his mouth and tears were streaming down the corners of his eyes towards his temples. He was feeling pathetic. The warm light made him sweat and the nervousness and inability to do anything raised his heart rate even more. The excitement had long abandoned him, he was now on the verge of collapse. He felt his throat tighten, his breath catch and start coughing in a moment of desperation for air.

Then a body entered in front of the bright light, allowing Kuroo to open his eyes. But before he could see any details, Kenma was already too close, leaning over Kuroo. Kenma's shoulder and chest covered his face, so that the artist's face was exactly between his ear and neck.

But Kenma said nothing.

He felt a mild and slightly citrus smell, and soon a gentle touch and it was enough to calm Kuroo, making him able to breathe. And soon he was able to hear something other than his own despair. He heard Kenma's slow and controlled breathing very close to his ear.

The brunette took a deep breath trying to match the rhythm of his breathing with Kenma. The artist ran his hands through his hair in a soothing affection, in circular, slow and smooth movements, as he inhaled and exhaled.

Long minutes passed and Kuroo's heartbeat slowed as his breathing normalized. He could feel more and more peaceful every time he breathed in Kenma's soothing scent, and when he exhaled and could feel the warmth of his breath on his skin.

Gradually everything became normal and the previously painful and uncomfortable position was no longer a concern. The ropes, which before seemed to be pulling him at all sides at the same time, seemed to be still and dead. They arrested him, but it wasn't a bad prison, it was like a very tight hug from a loved one. The immobilization force was no longer something he needed to fight against. Kuroo had accepted the tie, stopped resisting. Kuroo finally surrendered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here again! I really love this chapter, hope you guys loved it too! I would love to read your comments about it! You can also follow me on Twitter [@k_ju](http://twitter.com/k_ju)!


	3. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His whole body was hot and he could feel exactly the points that the ropes tied his body until a few minutes ago. Drops of sweat ran down his temples, nape and armpits. The relaxed body and mind and the silence contributed to losing track of time.  
> \- This will bother you a little. - Kenma informed casually.

Kuroo Tetsurou always had a high self-esteem. Had security in his actions and in the decisions he made. But it was very difficult to keep himself confident after being stripped, tied, photographed and…  _ dominated _ ? Kuroo didn't know if that was the most appropriate word to describe what had happened.

Which did not change the fact that he was blindfolded again, sitting on his knees under a bright and warm spotlight. His whole body was hot and he could feel exactly the points that the ropes tied his body until a few minutes ago. Drops of sweat ran down his temples, nape and armpits.

Kenma walked slowly not far, Kuroo could hear his footsteps. Usually the movements of the artist were short and well defined, with purpose. At that moment he seemed to be walking aimlessly.

After the photos were finished, Kenma blindfolded him again and untied the knots. His body went limp, loose, with a bad feeling of abandonment. His joints that couldn't even move now experienced an absurd level of relaxation. Despite the heat, he felt good, he felt calm.

Unlike the beginning of the session, Kuroo was no longer afraid of what was to come. He waited for the next directions as if he were disconnected from time and space. The relaxed body and mind and the silence contributed to losing track of time.

\- How are you feeling?

Kenma's voice came as a hook bringing Kuroo back to reality. If he had his eyes open he would probably just blink his eyes at the artist. The truth is that Kuroo did not know how to respond. It was a little difficult to admit but he had really despaired or even panicked just minutes ago. And now… and now was he okay?

\- Kuroo, answer me. How are you feeling? - Kenma repeated in a worried tone.

\- Yes. - Kuroo hurried to answer.

\- Yes what? - Kenma insisted.

\- Ah, ahm ... - Kuroo realized that his answer had not made sense. - I'm fine, I just ... got distracted.

\- It's all right. - Kenma said nonchalantly. - I just need you to pay attention to the instructions.

\- I'll stay tuned.

\- If you feel better I can say no more and just lead you.

\- No! - Kuroo answered almost automatically. - No, I ... I prefer you to speak. I think I like to hear you.

Kuroo punished himself mentally for the sincerity that simply escaped him. He ended up closing his fists tightly when he felt his face get even hotter. Kenma didn't answer, he just started walking again. Then Kuroo heard the sound of a switch and felt when the heat from the spotlight that was aimed at him went out.

\- Do you like music, Kuroo?

There were those generic questions again. It was so obvious was the artist's attempt to distract him with superficial matters that Kuroo had to restrain himself from laughing.

\- Yes, I used to listen to a lot of rock. But since I came to Los Angeles I found myself listening to Japanese pop more often. - While talking Kuroo heard the sound of ropes being moved. - I think it reminds me of home.

\- Hmmm… I do the same thing. - Kenma was right in front of Kuroo, the same height as him, certainly sitting down. He felt it when his knees touched. - Give me your hands.

Kuroo held his arms out in front of him with his palms facing up. Her heart sped up a little when he felt him touch. He put his palms together and then a rope was already being wrapped around his wrists, making a knot at each turn.

\- Do you intend to return to Japan? -… three, four knots Kuroo counted.

\- If things continue difficult here, yes. - he admitted.

\- So you really need the money - Kenma said and Kuroo couldn't say if it was a question or a statement. Then he pulled the end of the rope firmly a few times, clamping the knots around his wrists.

\- Isn't that so with everyone ...? - Kuroo tested the strength of the knots (which didn't even move as expected) while the artist stood up.

Kenma stepped away and took the end of the rope that connected Kuroo's wrists with him.

\- No. People always look for different things. - he just answered. - Lie down, your back on the floor.

Kuroo obeyed by leaning on his tied hands, first on his side and then on his back. He observed again what he had noticed as soon as he entered the studio earlier. The floor was actually made of some rubberized material, neither as hard nor as cold as an ordinary floor would be.

\- Arms up. - Kenma asked from distance. Kuroo stretched and lying down allowed him to relax his arms and shoulders, breathing more deeply. - The first part is always the most difficult, yet you did very well. - Kuroo noticed a metallic sound in the background. - I want to make it clear that you can talk to me, if it is too much for you I will change.

Kuroo swallowed and agreed. And thinking now, beside being almost in panic before, at no time had he spoken or asked to stop. Kuroo recalled that there was a moment when he really wanted everything to stop, but said nothing. Was it so bad that he couldn't speak? Or did he not want to admit that he couldn't take it?

Kenma was able to perceive his despair and calm him even when he did not know what he was feeling. Kenma knew what he was doing, he was a professional. Besides, he had cared. Perhaps his panic could make good pictures, but the artist preferred to reassure him than continue with his work. His well-being was indeed a concern for Kenma, otherwise he would not have helped him. Kuroo concluded that he should trust him, that line would not be crossed.

_ "It is very common for models, at some point in the session, or even at various times, to experience orgasms." _ Mr. Morisuke's voice repeated loudly in his head. An orgasm definitely crossed the line of professionalism, didn't it?

Kuroo felt his arms being pulled back, interrupting his train of thought. From his wrists, the rope extended parallel to the floor and Kenma had tied it somewhere farther away, from where the metallic sound came from. It was quite steady and didn't seem to give in easily.

It was strange because the rest of his body was still free so it took just a little moving that the tension in the rope reduced significantly. Kuroo did not notice when Kenma went around going to his legs. He firmly grabbed him by the ankles and pulled. He pulled hard, dragging his hips in the opposite direction of the mooring, so that the rope was tensioned to the maximum again and the arms stretched to the limit.

\- This will bother you a little. - Kenma informed casually.

Kuroo's heart raced when he felt Kenma spread his legs and position himself between them. He felt the artist propping his knee on the inside of his left thigh pinning it on the floor. With one hand Kenma ran over Kuroo's right leg, from the groin to the ankle. Holding on tight, he bent Kuroo's leg with his knee up, laying him open.

Kuroo was completely exposed. Vulnerable.

He couldn't help raising his head to try to follow Kenma's actions, as if he could see something. He felt the blood go south and the shame of having an erection at that moment only made it more impossible to avoid it.

His reflex was to try to cover and close himself. He contracted his abdomen and accidentally practically took Kenma off the floor. The artist's reaction was quick, putting more weight on Kuroo's left leg and leaning fully on his bent right leg, restricting the brunette's movement.

\- Ah! - Kuroo felt his knee reach his chest due to the artist's weight. He was sure his heart missed a beat. I wasn't totally tied up this time but I was totally immobilized.

\- I've been watching you naked for almost an hour, Kuroo, there's no reason to be ashamed now. - Kenma said and Kuroo could feel his breath close to his face. He couldn't tell if it was the proximity, the position or the words, but the surprise had definitely turned into excitement. - Now you're going to stay still, aren't you?

\- Yes, sorry, I… I got surprised and… sorry.

\- I’ve told you ... There's no need to apologize. - Kuroo felt the weight on his body slowly decrease.

When Kenma got up, Kuroo felt his whole body shake as he frantically tried to stay still. Kenma still kept his leg resting on his left thigh, and his hands were touching his right leg, now a little more relaxed. Kuroo hadn't realized but his hands were pulling the ropes that held his arms up tightly, and the lashing wouldn't give in to anything. His arms were tense and consequently his shoulders and neck.

He took a deep breath and felt a rope encircle the base of his thigh, tying it to his ankle. Unlike before, that mooring seemed more crude, more forced. Each turn generated a new knot, each time tighter.

He began to become aware of the blood circulation in his leg, which seemed to be impaired. He could feel his own pulse beating hard on his thigh, which did not diminish his erection at all. Up to the knee he counted about five tight knots.

There was no way he could extend or relieve his leg in any way, but he could still move it in the hip joint.

Without seeing anything, he turned his face away and looked in the opposite direction when Kenma ran his hand over the extension of his tied leg, feeling the knots and muscles jumping between the ropes.

\- Tell me if it's too much.

It was too much.

Kuroo held and pulled the rope that tied his fists but without the courage to move Kenma again. He felt he could do it, he would have the strength to stop it, but he couldn't. His leg was open, bent and tied, and Kenma was still stroking it without shame. It was impossible to hide his excitement, especially in that position, in that proximity.

Kuroo knew that Kenma's question referred to the strength of the bonds and not to his state of excitement, but what difference did it make at that point?

\- The ropes are ok. - Kuroo finally said between his teeth. - You between my legs is much worse.

\- I'll be done soon. - Kenma replied nonchalantly.

Kuroo felt Kenma release his unbound leg and deftly reposition him, turning him slightly to the other side. His leg is tied on the floor and the other leg now up, being bent just like the first one.

Having his body manipulated in that way was both strange and exciting. No one had ever manhandled him like that, he had never allowed anyone to do it. Kuroo has always been the biggest, tallest or strongest in all the intimate relationships he has had and maybe that's why it was so weird to be led.

Kenma tied the other leg in the same way, with five strong knots. Kuroo was panting when the artist lost a few moments running his hands over the ropes, feeling the knots and the meat that was jumping between the bonds. He hadn't been touched but his cock was hard and a drop of cum was already smearing his belly.

\- We are almost there. You are doing great.

Kuroo bit his lower lip in almost despair when Kenma got up and walked away. Without thinking he let himself turn on to his side, his legs tied now closed. He hadn't realized how sensitive he was until he squeaked when he felt his legs touch each other.

Despite the burning, he felt much less vulnerable with his legs closed. He started to take a deep breath trying to calm himself. Even though he moved, Kenma had not scolded him, so everything seamed fine. It was the opportunity he had to try to relax, to think of anything that could divert the blood flow from his groin.

He barely started to think about how his dear grandmother would be when a metallic, mechanical sound interrupted him. It was not a noise he had heard many times, but it was unmistakable: a pulley.

\- What…?

Before he could finish his sentence, Kuroo felt his left leg being pulled up. First the rope extended and held it up, preventing it from closing again. But it didn't stop. After stretched to the maximum, the force exerted by the rope continued and began to lift Kuroo's hip off the floor.

The high-pitched, metallic sound was very easy to associate with anything bad. Horror films and varied tortures were quick to pop in his mind. Kuroo's heart raced, his breath quickened together.

All the ties that were already quite tight now felt like they were going to cut through his skin. He tried to support his weight by contracting his abdomen, but there was very little relief. His body was turned over as the mechanism lifted his hips off the floor.

With his arms tied in another direction, Kuroo had no way of supporting himself. His weight was now distributed only between the knee and the right shoulder. His head and face were pressed at an odd angle to the floor and the fear began to grow again. Would he be suspended completely? Left with nothing to ground himself?

Logic pointed that he should be afraid, maybe even have another panic attack, and if he despaired, that would be normal. But nothing was being very logic in this work.

The suspension, in addition to making the strings tighter, kept him constantly looking for contact with the ground to balance himself while trying to remain immobile so as not to pull the ropes further or make the already precarious situation worse. No person would like to be in that situation. Kuroo, on the other hand, felt his erection pulse, making a new drop of cum trickle down his abdomen suspended in the air.

\- I would like to know what exactly is making you excited. Is the suspension? Perhaps the position? Or is it the pain?

Kenma asked as naturally as if he were talking about the weather. For Tetsurou it was almost like a call back to reality, it reminded him that there was another human being there causing a whirlwind of sensations that he could not explain properly.

\- I... no, I…

It was extremely difficult to have a conversation at that moment, and Kuroo completely lost the line of what he meant when he was cut off by the sound of the camera photographing him.  _ Oh gosh _ . He was hanging there almost upside down, blindfolded and cumming in his belly. Dozens of people, no, hundreds, maybe thousands of people would see his sorry state in some photographic exhibition around the world. People would buy his photos and put them in their living rooms, as well as Shimizu's frame.

\- Or what turns you on is the fact that you know that people will see you and get excited too? - Kenma commented while changing the angle for more photos - You are an actor, so I suppose you like being looked at.

Would his pictures hold a candle to Shimizu’s? Women are beautiful by nature. They are soft, full of curves, convey an image of fragility. Tied up they looked helpless and begging to be rescued. How could a man like him combine with such an image? 

There were so many camera clicks that Kuroo couldn't keep up.

\- You are so perfect now ... I would like to go a little further, but you do not answer me. Are you getting dizzy? We can finish here.

\- No, I ... I can continue. - Kuroo managed to say trying to adjust without any success. - You asked what is turning me on ... I think I know the answer.

\- Great. Tell me and we'll see if I can work with it.

\- Being ... vulnerable.

If Kuroo could see, he would have seen the small but satisfied smile on Kenma's face.

\- Vulnerability is definitely something we can work on.

The artist released the suspension by depositing Kuroo slowly on the floor again. In moments he was again between the legs of the model, this time passing a rope around his waist and then lower down, on his hips line.

\- You don't have to confirm or answer that, but I bet you usually go out with women or men who are passive. - Kenma commented matter-of-factly while finishing a knot and passing a rope exactly between Kuroo's buttocks. - Masculinity is a very fragile concept that people stick to, and taking it from someone can make them feel good…. And vulnerable. We can work with this.

Kuroo felt completely invaded when the artist put the rope through exactly the middle of his butt, bypassing it through his groin, very close to his balls and fastening it in a new knot just above his pubic hair.

Kenma stood up, completely away from Kuroo, who was trying to stay exactly still. What the hell was he thinking of putting a rope right there? He tried to resist but his own breath betrayed him, becoming more agitated and making his body move. The rope brushed just over his anus. Something, probably a knot in the rope, was positioned exactly on his perineum, pressing on him. In addition, when the rope moved, it passed through his balls and went up in line with his penis, culminating in the knot above his hair that matched exactly the height of his dirty head.

A few adjustments later and again the sound of the pulley filled the studio. This time, Kuroo's two legs started to rise together, until he was completely off the ground. His arms were still attached, so that now he was diagonally, in the air and completely without reference to the floor.

With elevation and agitated breathing, he contracted and released the muscles of the pelvis and buttocks, generating friction throughout the region of the anus. It was very strange, but it was better than any other sensation he had felt so far. His excitement, which until then was due to desire, began to become due to the stimulus itself.

And the worst (or better) was that the rope that separated his buttocks gave him the best feeling ever. It was obvious that he was surprised at first, he thought it might hurt if he rubbed such a sensitive region. But the rope was not rough and, truth be told, he was completely sweaty all over his body, including there.

Even though he was disoriented and all the ropes were squeezing him somewhat beyond the limit of pain, the new sensations he had discovered were too good to be missed. Without even thinking or embarrassing himself, he continued to contract and squirm. The least that moved was enough to stimulate him, and,  _ oh gosh _ , he wanted someone to touch him.

Kenma's hands came and pulled his hair down, forcing him to relax his neck, dropping his head back. He hadn't even realized he was keeping it up.

\- We're finishing now. You're going to relax for me, aren't you?

Kenma repeated the calming movements in his hair, but the touch of his small, cold hands, mixed with the citrusy scent of the artist, could only make him tremble and twist more and more strongly on the ropes.

The artist's hands firmly moved from the head to the model's shoulders. With a little strength and a lot of dexterity, they turned Kuroo completely. Now, belly down, everything looked completely different. The muscles that had been contracted inverted, his penis now hung down without any contact. The rope in his private parts moved to another angle, allowing him to push his hips against it, being the only source of pleasure. With the strength of his abdomen he was able to squeeze and rub himself harder, giving the sensation that he would come at any moment.

_ CLANG! _

The metallic, dry noise was not enough to prepare Kuroo. He failed to record what happened first, but his eyes were flooded with light while the rope that pulled his arms, which kept his body almost horizontal, simply came free.

Without having an exact understanding of how tall he was, or even what exactly had come loose, Kuroo believed he was falling. The tiny moment it took to get completely upside down and start swinging smoothly like a pendulum was enough.

was enough for him to catch his breath in a fright. It was enough for his heart and mind to stop. Enough that, in that miserable instant, he had no defense. He tried to shout, but his voice did not come out. The excitement, fear and the adrenaline rush that followed were enogh to make Kuroo come.

Upside down, arms, shoulders and neck relaxed and legs desensitized, the brunette tried to regain stability. Adjust his breathing and try to understand what had happened. He blinked several times trying to adjust his vision, only to see Kenma with his face covered by the camera.

He closed his eyes dissatisfied, in a futile attempt to hunt down the sensation he had had moments before. His climax had been completely absurd. The pleasure had come very much from everything else and very little of his body enjoyment itself. It was not something that Kuroo could understand at that moment, especially when he could feel the relaxation after orgasm consuming him more and more intensely.

The sound of the pulley slowly followed him until he was lying on the floor. With three or four clicks of a plier, Kuroo was free of all ropes. His legs felt like jelly and the floor was much more comfortable than it was before. A soft blanket came over him, bringing him a comfort and security that he didn't even know he wanted so much.

\- Thank you. - Kenma said politely.

Kuroo turned in time to see the artist some steps away, with his head bowed and his arms close to his body, thanking him in the most polite way that a Japanese man could do. His hair was bleached and almost completely covered his face.

\- Yaku will accompany you now.

Without waiting for any reaction from Kuroo, the artist turned towards the exit.

\- Kenma ...!

Kuroo called without knowing exactly why. It wasn't fair, after all that he just left without even being able to see his face right. He knew that the job was over, that the conditions were being held right, but he felt terribly abandoned.

Kenma stopped on his back, in front of the open door, and waited.

\- I just wanted if... could I ... see your face?

Kuroo waited a few seconds of tension before the artist took a half step back. In a brief movement he raised his head slightly and put the fringe that covered his face behind his ear and looked back.

His face was masculine but at the same time delicate and with fine features. The pale eyes fixed on his for a few moments before turning and leaving.

Kuroo curled up on the blanket without saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me so far! Next chapter is just an epilogue, couldn't leave them like that. I have some things i would like to bring your attention to:
> 
> 1) Tying someone requires tecnique, don't go doing this if you don't know how to. Reserch it please. I dont know how to do it either so don't follow anything I wrote.  
> 2) Orgasms like the one Kuroo just had are just as real as unicorns. Please do not belive that this is a real thing and get yourself frustrated for not achieving it.  
> 3) The inspiration for the first position Kuroo is held in this chapter was taken from an drawing. NSFW ALERT. [Check it here](https://www.facebook.com/olevusArt/photos/ms.c.eJwzNDE3MDM1M7GwNDM1MDEx1DOECphDBIzgAhZmxobmhgYWCBUQAUsAz28NnQ~-~-.bps.a.1379039988812092/1470656479650442/?type=3&theater), is the one in the middle. 
> 
> Thank you again! I would love to read you comments! =D


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving Kuroo discovered that the place was an art gallery and the huge poster next to the door caught his attention immediately: “Shibari: Japanese art revealed by the greatest photographers.”  
> Immediately his mind took him to two or three years ago when he participated in a photo session of Shibari and it had simply been the most exotic experience of his life. He had made a lot of money, discovered a fetish he didn't even know he had, and a crush totally platonic on the artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual story is over, but I had to write their reunion. Hope you enjoy ;)

It was an especially cold afternoon in the english capital and Kuroo just wanted to find a cafe or some other place to spend a few hours. His next casting wouldn't start until late afternoon. He continued walking down a busy street where he knew he would soon find a suitable place.

In the middle of the second block he saw a large historic house. Upon arriving he discovered that the place was an art gallery and the huge poster next to the door caught his attention immediately: “Shibari: Japanese art revealed by the greatest photographers.”

Immediately his mind took him to two or three years ago when he participated in a photo session of Shibari and it had simply been the most exotic experience of his life. He had made a lot of money, discovered a fetish he didn't even know he had, and a crush totally platonic on the artist.

At the time, he tried to find out more information about Kenma, and even talk to the agency if he could do more sessions with him, but he was never called again.

Without even thinking twice, Kuroo entered the gallery. A hint of hope made him believe he would find Kenma's work there. After all, how many Shibari photographers would there be in the world?

His hopes dropped when he entered the first room. The photos were ok at best, and very different from Kenma's. Many were pornography with no good taste. Others were very sloppy and called attention for their nudity in public places, even showing shocked passers-by.

Kuroo couldn't stop thinking that Kenma's photos were ridiculously better, but perhaps his opinion was not exactly reliable in that context.

After the first room, Kuroo needed to go through an internal garden in the center of the gallery. The space had a cafe and few tables. He looked at his watch and decided he still had plenty of time.

He bought a coffee but was again disappointed with the quality. As he sat with the hot drink in one hand and his cell phone in the other, frustrated by the bad coffee and even bad exhibition, the person at the next table caught his eye. He was a skinny man, wearing a dark set of pants and hoodie covering his head. Changing the angle a little, Kuroo could see that the man played in some type of portable video game and that his hair was bleached, covering his face. He had a large cup of coffee on the table in front, which looked untouched.

Something told him that he had already met that person.

\- Kenma….?

Kuroo had to get closer, but when he saw his face, he was sure it was him. The clear eyes quickly moved away from the video game, looking at Kuroo somewhat surprised. The artist said nothing.

\- Do you mind if I…? - Kuroo said pointing to the chair at the same table as Kenma.

The artist made a gesture indicating that he could and Kuroo was a bit perplexed as he had no idea what to say next. For a long time he wondered what it would be like if he could meet Kenma, he had a zillion questions he wanted to ask, and now, in front of him, nothing came up.

\- You ... you know who I am, right?

\- Of course ... Kuroo Tetsurou. I even watched the CSI episode that you participated in recently.

Kuroo felt all the shame he was feeling to multiply by 9 million. He wanted to get buried into a hole. How did he watch it? Kuroo instinctively hid behind the coffee cup without knowing what to say.

\- And ... What are you doing out here? - Kuroo asked and then regretted it. Wasn't there anything better to ask?

\- There are a lot of people in there. - Kenma said turning his eyes to the video game.

"There"? Kuroo did not understand immediately. The room he visited was not at all crowded, unless ... Looking back Kuroo could see through the door that the second room in the exhibition had a much larger concentration of people.

\- Are your photos in that room?

\- Most are. - Kenma quickly pressed the buttons of the video game with agility. - You should go and see it. The gallery arranged the photos in a very interesting way.

\- Yes, I intend to go, of course. - Kuroo answered quickly. It was quite frustrating to talk to someone who was not looking at you. He felt that if he didn't say anything else the subject would die, so he needed to keep talking. - It would be more interesting if the artist himself guided me through the exhibition, don't you think?

Kenma looked up from the device again.

\- We can still go back in the first room to speak ill of those horrible photos and then discover some place that serves a decent coffee. What do you think?

A small but fun smile formed on Kenma's face and it was enough to make Kuroo very excited.

\- I'm glad someone else noticed. - Kenma said putting away the video game and getting up towards the first exhibition room. - How do they sell coffee like that? Do the english only know how to brew tea?

Kuroo relaxed completely when he realized he had hit the jackpot. He got up and started to accompany the artist inside.

\- The question you should be asking is, how do they put those photos in the same exhibition as yours? That shocks me.

\- I've seen much worse, I'm not surprised anymore.

\- Worse ... ?! Impossible.

\- Yes.

\- But how..?

\- There are few professionals in this niche and most are interested in the erotic part and forget the origins.

\- Doesn't being so far away from Japan favor an even greater distance?

\- I think not. Information is not difficult to obtain, the problem is that pornography sells much easier and faster than something conceptual.

\- True ... We can't judge so much. We don't know how desperate they are ...

\- Yeah, but most of them are just terrible.

Kuroo laughed out loud as he entered the gallery room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now its definetly over! Thank you again!! Hope you enjoyed as much as I did. Would love to read your comments! =D  
> Let's chat on twitter [I'm @k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!


End file.
